Carlisle pretends to be Edward
by Mxpi1970
Summary: Carlisle goes to check up on Bella after Edward leaves her and hear an unusual conversation while she is sleeping!


It broke my heart to see Bella suffering, watching her toss around in her bed, clenching her teeth to stop from screaming out. I begun to understand the fascination Edward had in watching her sleep. She had effectively died when Edward left her, all that was left was a shell that looked like Bella. Her despair and loss were evident in her thin body. She had lost weight, her hair was dull and lifeless and her eyes had dark circles underneath them.

I heard her mumble in her sleep, like she was having a conversation.

"Edward, I know you don't want me, but I still love only you and I want you to fuck me so badly. You can leave me again afterwards, I just want to feel your cock deep inside me once."

I thought for a split second she was awake and had seen me and thought I was Edward. A thought crossed my mind, but I brushed it away quickly. Edward would hear it in my thoughts and be disgusted with me and Esme would be very hurt. But then again, Edward had left her all alone and Esme was kinky. I knew she fancied Bella too but would never admit it. Edward had heard her thoughts one day and told me.

I sat down on her bed and held her hand. She was in a deep sleep.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella."

"You're here?"

"I'm here."

"Oh, I missed you so much, will you fuck me please just once?"

"Sure, Bella."

I knew she was talking in her sleep but it excited me to think she was awake.

I stuck my hand up inside her t-shirt and began to caress her stomach and slowly move my hand up to her breasts and rubbed one nipple with my thumb. She moaned and arched her back but did not wake up. Maybe she thought that I was really Edward and I wasn't gonna spoil her dream...I began to caress and knead her nipples and her breasts and she rewarded me with little moans. I moved up her top and knelt down beside her and took a nipple into my mouth and sucked it ever so gently.

"Mmmmmm oh ya that's nice mmmmm" she said

I felt my cock harden in my pants and dropped my trouser to the floor so I could masturbate myself too. I had no intention of having sex with her, I just wanted to pleasure her. I moved towards her neck and licked my way from it down to her breasts again and suckled them until they were bobbing like little peaks and so sweetly. I pulled my cock a bit harder cause I was starting to enjoy this and I hadn't even got down to her pussy yet. I licked my way down to her belly button and ran little circles around it and dipping my tongue in every now and again.

"Mmmmmm ungh oh please lick me out, suck on my clit and lick out my pussy, oh please Edward. You won't hurt me."

"Mmmmmm I said so as not to give away my voice..." even though she was still asleep.

I pulled her shorts off and spread her legs and crawled up between them and licked from her ankles all the way up her inner thighs and heard her moans become deeper and more erotic.. I still caressed her breasts every now and again. I licked her clit and she bucked upright in the bed and moaned and grunted loudly but lay back down again and smiled...This surprised me. She must have woke up and saw me but she said nothing...In fact I knew by her heartbeat quickening that she was awake. So I began to pull back apologising.

"No, don't stop, Edward you won't hurt me," she said again. "Please."

So I leaned into her again and began to suck on her clit, circling it with my tongue and rubbing it with my fingers and sucking and laving it all the while she jumped and hopped and writhed in ecstacy... her grunts and moans becoming more frequent.

I pushed a finger slowly into her pussy and she groaned really deeply then

"Oh God,,,,,,,,oh my God that feels so good, Edward you're a dirty fucker, do that again you dirty man."

So I did it again and stuck 2 fingers in. Strange there was no hymen blocking me as I thought there would be...but no, my fingers slipped in easily...she wasn't a virgin.!

She groaned and moaned and sat up onto the bed and said something that completely shocked me and drove my cock nearly to the point of exploding.

She looked at me and said

"Carlisle, I know it's you and not Edward but I have wanted to fuck you so badly for such a long time, you can bring Esme in too if you like, I don't care who's there as long as I get fucked by one of you...Edward fucked off, I wasn't good enough for him so you can fuck me now you dirty bastard!"

I love dirty talk so I shoved my big long filthy cock deeply into her and felt her scream out before she actually did...

"Oh my fucking God,,,, ya fuck me you dirty old man ,,,,,,ungh ungh ungh...ya, ya, ya, ya, fuck me ya, ya, ya, just like that ungh ungh ungh fuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkkk yaaaaaaaa"

She grunted as I rode the fuck out of her...She kept rubbing her own clit and making me so swollen I thought I wouldn't be able to hold back but then I felt the muscles of her hot cunt clamping down on my cock as she exploded her hot juicy wet cum all over my cock and I burst violently into her too and sprayed her insides with my own hot juicy wet cum...She twisted my nipples hard and scratched them which made me instantly hard again and I began to rock inside of her bringing on more orgasms from her and me over and over again...I haven't felt that horny or erotic in ages, really I gotta get Esme to come home form redecorating cause I need a long week of fucking...Humans can only be fucked for so long...

I pulled out of her as she fell asleep again and dressed and left the house... She was well and truly fucked now ha.

Edward rang me a few minutes later and asked how the family were and I said fine.. He says to me

"How was she?" and I knew then he had heard my thoughts and I said honestly great but she thought I was him...He knew the truth and said he didn't blame me but he wished it had been him to break her virginity and I said that it was already broken and we both had the same thought...Jacob!

...To be Continued...


End file.
